


Red In The Morning

by B3BRV3



Category: Shaun The Sheep - Fandom
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B3BRV3/pseuds/B3BRV3
Summary: The old saying goes, "Red in the morning, shepherd's warning," and that saying was so true when Shaun, Bitzer and the other animals of the farm soon discovered that their lives would change forever, and not in the good way.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Shuan stretched his arms as the sun shone through the window of the barn. The light traced up the hay to where his body had previously been in slumber, but the morning had finally dawned with the rise of the orange sun.

There was an old saying that red in the morning was a warning for the day, but Shaun ignored that fact and slowly sat up, shaking himself awake.

He looked over to his fellow sheepmates, seeing them too start to wiggle and stretch awake too.

"Baaaa..." he mumbled and climbed down the ladder from where his bed was, the quilt all tangled up in itself and needing to be remade.

He saw his little cousin Timmy blink his big eyes awake, before suddenly letting out a wail of tears.

The sheep all jumped, fully alert now as they hurried to the baby lamb, his mother patting him on the back to calm her upset son.

Shaun grabbed Timmy's teddy, handing it to him, and the baby lamb only tossed it away. The sheep all gasped at that gesture, and Timmy squirmed in his mother's arms.

The sheep all gazed at the iritated toddler sheep, but they froze when they heard Bitzer's whistle blowing from away in the distance.

Shaun watched as his flock began to leave the barn, and was about to himself, when he noticed Timmy was still upset.

The mother sheep only sighed, exasperated, and Shaun held out his hooves, as if to indicate that he wanted to help with the uneasy infant.

Timmy's mother gasped, before giving a sweet smile, and handed her baby lamb to his cousin, Shaun.

Shaun sat Timmy on his lap, bopping him up and down, but Timmy was having none of that. He pushed off of Shaun and hurried to the exit of the barn. Shaun tried to chase after him, but as he jumped in the air, about to pin Timmy down, the little lamb ducked and Shaun found himself colliding into someone else.

Bitzer, to be certain.

Shaun froze up, looking at his friend in an uncomfortable position, and Bitzer grew red in the face.

His whistle suddenly blasted into Shaun's ears, and the skinny sheep jumped off of Bitzer. Shaun turned this way and that, looking for where Timmy had disappeared to.

Bitzer herded the flock into the grassy field, and they all obeyed... except for two.

Timmy and Shaun.

When Bitzer had checked off each sheep on his checkboard, he stopped shocked when he noticed that two where missing.

He tensed up, looking all around, and began to bite his paws' claws in anxiety.

Timmy's mother approached Bitzer, tapping him on the shoulder and yelling, "Baaa!"

The dog knew she was asking where the heck was her infant, and he honestly couldn't tell her.

He shrugged his shoulders, exasperated and her eyes widended when she realized this.

The news spread quickly around the farm, and everyone was searching for the missing sheep.

Shaun all this time had finally caught Timmy, the two quite a distance away from their home.

Timmy was wailing, his small stomach growling, and Shaun rolled his eyes. The two were in the town, abourt half an hour from their farm.

Shaun went to an open metal bin, and pulled out half a sandwhich.

Timmy squeed in delight, as Shaun handed it to him with no qualms.

The infant lamb gobbled it down, and rubbed his belly statisfied after it. He suddenly let out a huge burp, which alarmed the passerbyers.

Shaun froze up when he realized the townsfolk were staring awestruck at the two of them. He laughed awkwardly, and grabbed his little cousin around the waist, tucking him under his arm as he tried to find the directions back to the farm.

In the meantime, Bitzer had remembered that he was a dog, and had understandedly decided to use his greatest tool, his nose.

And it was lucky too, that he had such a big nose, as scents and odors travelled far into the distance.

He had to get the two back before the farmer came looking for them. And he didn't want to face his master with the prospet of missing farmlife.

He got on his all fours and began sniffing the trail of Shaun and Timmy.

Shaun however, didn't have a great sense of smell. When he came to a crossroad, he wasn't sure which way he should go.

He placed his cousin down to the ground, and Timmy only huffed, fed up.

The baby lamb plopped on his butt and refused to move.

Shaun eventually decided to go _eeeny meeny miney moe, _and chose the road that his hoof landed on in the song.

He took Timmy's hoof and pulled the lamb towards the wrong direction, Timmy realizing this as he struggled to get loose.

He bleeted upset, pointing the other way, and Shaun sighed, annoyed.

"Woof! Woof!"

He recognized that bark, and turned greatfully around, spotting his best friend Bitzer.

"Baa!" Shaun answered, and ran to give Bitzer a realived hug.

The two embraced, and Timmy started laughing at them, closing his eyes and rolling around in hysterics.

Shaun and Bitzer let go of each other, with angry embarrassed expressions, and Shaun went and picked up his baby cousin.

Bitzer nodded at the two, and directed them back the correct way to the farm. Shaun was realived and Timmy gleeful.

He squirmed in Shaun's grip, before the older sheep decided to let Timmy go, but kept a close eye in case Timmy made a dash for it for some bizarre reason.

Shaun smiled at his friend Bitzer, and the dog nodded back.

It wasn't until they reached the farm, that they noticed the descent in the mood and atmosphere of their home.

It was when Bitzer stiffened, his ears perking up and his mouth opening, that Shaun knew something was up.

Bitzer suddenly ran forward on all fours, and saw the farm animals all surrounding something in the distance.

He pushed through them, blowing his whistle until he tumbled forward on something big and heavy.

His eyes widened as he gasped in horror.

It was his master, the farmer... laying there with no pulse.

...dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Bitzer stood at the grave as the casket was lowered into the ground. The dog was in tears, helpless in how he couldn't change a thing.

... his master was gone and the dog for the first time didn't know how to go on.

None of the farm animals were at the funeral, it would've been considered odd, but that didn't mean they didn't want to be there.

Bitzer took a deep inhale and exhale out, closing his eyes as tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Pss!"

He jumped a little at that noise, and turned, seeing Shaun hiding behind a grave. The sheep gave him a small wave, but it was evident that Shuan was just as heartbroken.

Bitzer waved nervously back at his friend, and after the funeral mass was over, the dog stood before the buried grave of his master.

Shaun approached nervously, and placed his hoof on Bitzer's shoulder, nodding his head when he saw the dog gaze over at him.

It was a wet country day, and the two looked at the tombstone of the farmer.

What was to happen now? That thought probably ran through both their minds, but neither expressed it outwardly.

Finally this tall heavy blonde man pushed between the two of them, surprising the dog and sheep. The man dropped on his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks, and the two of them stared at the man, mistified.

"Baa..?" Shaun asked Bitzer, pointing his hoof at the man who was in bits, asking with his eyes who this stranger was.

"Woof woof..." Bitzer replied, and pulled out a photo, showing a picture of their farmer as a kid, next to a blonde younger child.

The two's eyes widened, when they realized that the blonde man was the farmer's brother.

After Blondy (That's what they called him) had finished saturating the ground with tears, he stood up and blew his nose in his hands, patting Bitzer and wiping the mucus onto the sheep dog.

Bitzer shivered at this, disgusted, whereas Shaun just giggled at his friend's disgusted face.

Bitzer growled at Shaun, but Blondie suddenly yanked the dog into his big arms, and cried on Bitzer's shoulder.

The dog didn't know what to do, but pat Blondy on the back with his free paw, and the man sobbed desperately into his fur.

He finally placed Bitzer down to the ground, the dog shaken up at all that had happened.

The blonde man pulled out a leash, and chained it to Bitzer's collar, tugging the dog away. Shaun's eyes widened when he saw this scene, and he grabbed Bitzer's paw, trying to pull the dog free.

Blondy was too strong though, and Bitzer was yanked from Shaun's grip.

Blondy placed Bitzer into the passanger seat of his van, before slamming the door shut and getting in the other side.

Shaun watched from the distance, and not knowing what to do, grabbed hold of the handle of the van, jumping onto it's metal rear.

He had to hold on tightly, becasue the van was speeding down country bumpy roads. Shaun watched as the scenery went by in a flash, and realized that they were going the direction back to the farm.

When they reached home, Blondy got out, and pulled open Bitzer's door, lifting the dog out and putting him on the ground.

Shaun himself hopped off the back of the van and headed to his flock, not wanting to be spotted and taken away from his family.

Blondy pat Bitzer on the head quite hard, and the dog had to fix up his hat after the patting.

He watched as Blondy headed to the farmer's old house and opened it with some spare keys. Pidsley, the cat, was asleep on the living room's armchair, and Blondy shook him awake, the cat meowing annoyed.

The man pointed the cat to go outside, and Pidsley, not knowing what to make of this, obeyed. Something a bit odd for a cat.

The flock of sheep all laughed at the ginger cat and Pidsley hissed at them, before finding a warm place with shelter, snuggling up and bathing in the heat.

Shaun saw Bitzer had headed to his dog house, his head hung low and his eyes dreary and depressed.

It hurt Shaun's heart seeing his good friend so down... but Bitzer was grieving, and in fact, the whole farm was grieving too.

Shaun sighed, and lowered his head, kicking a rock away and going into the barn. He lay on his own bed, covering himself with a warm cosy blanket.

His flock soon joined him, as the sheep all snugled together quietly, feeling half alive but mostly dead.

Soon the heavy dark clouds let rip a bolt of lightning, and Bitzer huffed, not giving a damn.

A tear slipped down the dog's cheek, as he thought of his deceased master, and what he meant to him.

Dogs were known well for one thing, loyalty.

Bitzer didn't even bother to pull his head in his kennel.

For some reason the rain stopped splashing on him, and he blinked his eyes drearly, looking up and seeing Shaun holding an umbrella over his friend's head.

"Baa," Shaun said with a warm smile, and pointed Bitzer over to the barn. The dog didn't care what happened to himself, but Shaun helped lifting him up, and guided the depressed Bitzer over to where all the sheep were sleeping, snuggly and warm.

Bitzer cuddled into the sheep who kept him warm with their wool, and he nodded weakly to Shaun, showing his thanks with a small smile, and a calm closing of his eyes.

Shaun nodded back and fell asleep with his flock and friend.

What ever came next, it had to be better than the pain the farm animals were feeling now.

But grief never really goes away... and changes sometimes can make things once familiar, foreign again.

When the new day broke with the rising sun, all the animals felt half beaten. But when Blondy ran the bell, Bitzer jumped alert, and ran to the sound of his master's chime.

In his half sleepiness, he thought for a moment that Blondy was the farmer, but he stumbled back confused, when he realized it wasn't his master.

Blondy was wearing his master's old farm clothes, and that... that made Bitzer suddenly furious.

He charged at Blondy, about to bite him on the arm for the man's careless disrespect – but Shaun bashed into the dog, throwing him to the ground.

Bitzer hit the muddy floor aghast. He looked at Shaun, who shook his head, pointing up to Blondy, and indicating to the dog that it wasn't worth it.

Bitzer sighed, knowing in his heart that was true.

But was everything going to change now...?

Only time would tell.


	3. Chapter 3

The farm felt different.

Less alive and vibrant with life. At least, that's how Bitzer saw it.

His routine was off, his schedule a mess. Somedays he didn't even bother giving commands to the sheep and farm animals... like, like he didn't care anymore.

A week went by... and time seemed to go so very slow. Shaun looked out from the barn one Sunday morning, a whole seven days having passed, and his mouth opened... exhaling a deep sigh from the depths of his heart.

Shaun had loved the farmer like he was their father, more than just an owner. With the farmer gone, it didn't feel like home anymore... it felt like an empty soulless farm.

Bitzer was sitting on the wall that cold Sunday, as winter was approaching quickly in the distance. It was afternoon, and the sky was a deep red.

Bitzer sighed heavily, and closed his eyes, feeling the warm heat from the sun leave him as the ball of light dipped under the horizon.

He jolted a little, when he felt the spot next to him had been sat on, and he turned his eyes... seeing his woolly friend had come to sit next to him.

Shaun nodded his head weakly, and placed his arm around Bitzer's shoulder, comforting the dog with an honest soft gesture, and Bitzer closed his eyes again. A tear drop slipped down his cheek.

Soon other sheep surrounded them, as the whole flock sat on the stone wall.

Timmy sat on Shaun's lap, and the little lamb pointed at the red sun as it finally was hidden completely by the horizon.

Stars began to sprinkle the sky in the next hour that passed, and the animals of the farm looked at the dark sparkling night... thinking that the farmer was up there somehow, watching them... like he had never left.

All was quiet, and Bitzer took a heavy deep breath in and out through his nose, his eyes closed in peace at that moment.

Suddenly the bells chimed, and the animals all turned around, seeing Blondy was ringing the bell to call the dog.

Bitzer inhaled heavily, before hopping off the wall, and going to his new master.

Shaun watched the dog go, and he bleated at the other sheep for them to head in as well.

The flock all gave a nod of confirmation, and Shaun bounced Timmy once more, before handing the baby lamb to his mother.

Shaun slid off the wall, and hit the mucky ground in a small thump. His flock copied, and they all headed in to the barn as night set in more rapidly.

~x~

Shaun sat on the barn's wooden upper floor, looking out through the window to the farmhouse, and seeing Pidsley was licking his paw on the window sill. When the cat caught sight of Shaun's gaze, he hissed and turned around, ignoring the sheep.

Shaun was less than amused himself by this attitude.

He sighed, before heading to his bed and cuddling under the heavy quilt.

~x~

Bitzer watched as Blondy sat on the couch, watching the football game and enjoying himself. The dog couldn't get into the match though, and placed his head on his paw, bored as he gazed with depressed eyes at the screen.

Blondy cheered when the team he was rooting for had got a goal and he went, "Yea!"

Bitzer just rolled his eyes, and Blondy could feel the descent in his mood, as the man turned to see a depressed dog.

Blondy's eyes crinkled a little, upset at seeing this himself.

He thought of some way to make the hound happy when an idea suddenly lit up in his mind. He pulled out the old photo albums on the shelves and nudged the dog to move over. Bitzer obeyed, and Blonde sat beside him, opening up the big book of photos.

Bitzer's eyes widened when he saw a picture of him as a pup, the farmer looking so happy at his pet. Tears welled in Bitzer's eyes as Blondy turned the pages, showing the sheep as young lambs, and the memory came upon Bitzer of a more innocent happy time.

"There!" Blondy said with a small laugh when he pointed at Bitzer in the photo, playing with the sheep and the farmer.

Bitzer couldn't take this, it was too much for him to bear feeling at this moment. He slapped the book closed and threw it towards the open fire.

Blondy gasped and jumped through the air, catching the big book before it hit the flames.

Bitzer was hyperventilating, as tears ran down his cheeks, and he ran out of the house, just as snow had started falling to the ground from the onset of a cold snap.

The dog ran to his dog house and pulled out all his belongings, wrapping them in a cloth. He then tied the cloth to a strong stick and headed for the road.

Shaun had just stirred awake and looked back out the barn window to see how the farmhouse was now.

As he looked around, he spotted Bitzer's silhouette against the bright pale moon, and Shaun yelped, startled at this.

He quickly grabbed hold of the handle of the wire and swung down to the bottom of the shed. When his hooves hit the straw and dry ground he ran on all fours to catch his friend just in time.

Bitzer looked out to a world he didn't know but decided it would hurt less than the world he had known.

The dog took a deep breath in, building up courage. He took one step out of the farm, and then another.

"Baa!"

He froze up a little, before turning slightly to see Shaun approach him quickly.

"Woof..." Bitzer answered his friend, pointing out to the unknown, and Shaun gazed at him worried.

"Baa!" He answered, taking hold of Bitzer's arm and directing him back to the farm.

To their home.

Bitzer shook his head. He didn't agree with that anymore. If anything, the farm hurt him now.

He closed his eyes solemnly and shook his head.

He pushed Shaun aside and walked out to the unknown.

Shaun didn't know what to do.

He grabbed Bitzer's shoulder, and silently nodded to his friend. He stepped out of the farmyard too.

He would go with Bitzer so that he could direct him back to the farm when the dog was ready to face reality again.

But for now, the darkness beyond the farm was where the two of them were heading.

Timmy gazed out through the barn's door, and his eyes swelled up with tears. He quickly frolicked after them as he too would go places he had never been before.

He was ready... or as ready as an infant could be.

The flock of sheep awakening in the new dawn to the realization that two members of their family were missing.


	4. Chapter 4

Shaun followed behind Bitzer as the dog headed into the cold unknown.

Bitzer, himself, was walking in tired cold steps, and all that he could see before him was the moon shedding its light onto the earth.

"Baa!" Shaun called to his friend, and Bitzer turned his head weakly around, seeing Shaun panting from the journey in the cold frosty night.

Bitzer huffed out, annoyed, and waited there for the sheep to catch up to him. Shaun eventually reached his side and the two continued on through the ever snowy weather.

"Baa!"

Bitzer turned to Shaun when he heard that bleat, and Shaun realized that the dog thought it was him. The sheep quickly shook his head, and the two turned around, seeing a little lamb taking jumps in the snow to keep up with them.

"BAA!" Shaun called in horror, realizing it was his little cousin Timmy.

He hurriedly came over to the lamb and lifted him up, feeling like it was his responsibility to return Timmy back to the farm.

Shaun turned around to get Bitzer's approval, but the dog had only gone on farther up the snowy road.

Shaun called to Bitzer, carrying Timmy, and the dog just sighed, looking over his shoulder to the two sheep.

Shaun pointed down to Timmy, and Bitzer only shrugged, not caring. So unlike himself.

Shaun grew frustrated at this, and placed Timmy back on the ground, pointing for his cousin to head home.

Timmy shook his head defiantly, and Shaun only exhaled heavily, taken the lamb's hoof and walking him back to the farm.

Bitzer however never followed, and Shaun was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Shaun called to Bitzer to stay, but the dog wasn't listening to any command that wasn't from the farmer.

Shaun let go of Timmy's hoof and pointed the lamb back to the road that led home. Finally, Timmy agreed and left the two under the moonlight.

Shaun ran back over to Bitzer, and stood in front of him, very annoyed.

Bitzer barely even gazed into his friend's eyes, as Shuan went off at him in a very disapproving manner. Bitzer sighed, and pushed Shaun aside with his paw, continuing his journey in the cold snowy night.

Shaun looked back to the road leading home, and couldn't see Timmy anymore, so guessed the lamb had headed down it.

Shaun gave a loud yawn, and grabbed his arms, shivering from the frosty air.

Bitzer was growing tired, and the dog soon found a small shed in the distance, that seemed to be desolate and uninhabited.

He opened the wooden door, and came in, resting against the metal wall. Shaun came in after him and looked around for a blanket or quilt. Alas, he found neither of the two and just sat down next to Bitzer, snuggling into him for warmth.

The wind howled outside and rattled the walls, but the two had fallen asleep.

~x~

Timmy arrived home, chilled to the bone, and he hopped into his mother's arms for warmth. His mother hugged him close, still asleep herself, but when she felt Timmy's frozen body, she shivered awake at the touch.

Her eyes opened wearily, and Timmy looked at her with his big eyes, squeaking out a small, "..baa!"

His mother woke more up when she heard this, and understood Timmy's bleat. She sat up in the dark and looked around at the sleeping flock. Shaun was not there. She panicked.

~x~

Hours went by as the night continued getting colder with snow. Bitzer opened his eyes when the first break of dawn hit.

He sat up, nudging Shaun away, and stood outside the farm in the snow-covered countryside.

He felt his stomach rumble for food and suddenly spotted a cottage down the road, with a bin that might possibly hold food.

He walked over to it, his feet frozen at the bitter coldness of the ground. He was shivering as he opened the metal lid, and saw plenty of food, ready for the snacking. Granted it was gone off, but what choice did the dog have, honestly?

Shaun awoke from the chills of the weather and saw that his friend had left him again. Shaun grounded his teeth, and got up, heading outside to the new day as well.

He saw Bitzer snacking on leftovers, and came over to him, asking for a bite too.

The dog handed him half a wrap, and Shaun inspected it for a second, to see what was inside it. For him, being a sheep, meant he really didn't like meat.

At last, he discovered through investigation that the wrap was vegetarian, and he swallowed it down with no qualms.

Suddenly, a door could be heard opening, and a light shone on the two in the still dim dawn, as an elderly lady gasped, surprised, at the scavengers her waist had led to her cottage.

Bitzer and Shaun were certain that she would scream at them, and chase them off her property. But the old lady did something unorthodox. She waved for the two of them to come into her warm home.

Shaun and Bitzer looked at one another, and then at her. The sheep shook his head, not liking that idea, whereas Bitzer was more welcome to the possibility.

Finally, the dog walked over to her and nodded his head as a greeting. Shaun's eyes widened, and he looked back and forth, hesitant, but finally agreeing to the invitation himself.

As Shaun walked into her home, he swore he heard a whistle from outside. He looked behind him and swore for a second that he had seen the farmer.

It was like the man was standing in front of the sun on top the hill, but when Shaun blinked, he was gone. The sheep thought he was losing his mind.

The cottage door closed after him and he followed the warmth into the living room where Bitzer was on a warm couch, heating up from the fire on the stove. Shaun sighed heavily and thought he'd tell Bitzer about what he saw later on.

~x~

Back on the farm as the day began to get well back in gear, there was a loud cry from Blondy. The man was peering around for someone, and he finally opened the barn door, staring at the sheep, as he held up a picture of Bitzer. The dog had gone missing.

All the sheep shook their heads, not knowing where Bitzer had gone, and Timmy gave a big beam, waving his hoof in the air, but his mother caught it and placed him down, warning him to be quiet. Timmy blinked, puzzled by this command.

Blondy only yelled, exasperated and left the barn with the cold air getting in from the opened door.

Timmy's mother huddled all the sheep together and pointed to Shaun's empty bed. The flock bleated in terror at their missing leader, and Timmy jumped up into the middle of them, acting out the escape of Shaun and Bitzer with his very best acting skills.

The sheep understood him and knew Shaun would be back soon. How soon, however? None of them were sure.


	5. Chapter 5

Bitzer gazed out the window, huffing a deep sigh out, the air from his mouth hitting the glass and leaving condensation on it.

The fire was lit across the way, and Shaun stood before it, heating his hooves.

He didn't expect to stay at this old lady's house for too long, but he couldn't get Bitzer to budge. He exhaled heavily, tired from the journey already and wanting to go home, but like it was said, Bitzer did not want to.

The old lady stood in the small cosy kitchen, her kettle boiling on the stove. When it had reached one hundred degrees, the water inside started to bubble up at the top. She smiled softly, and with weak hands lifted the kettle up and poured it into a pot, along with two teabags.

She used her spoon to stir the tea, before placing the lid on the pot and placing it on a tray with some cookies.

As she entered the living room, she placed the tray down on the coffee table, and Shaun blinked, looking over to the food. He could hear his stomach growl, and gave a nervous smile, walking away from the flames and to the treats and drink.

He poured himself a cup and bleated at Bizter. The dog looked over at him, and Shaun pointed down to the second cup, asking him if he wanted any.

Bitzer shook his head and turned his eyes back towards the snowy yard outside the window.

Shaun crossed his brow and poured Bitzer a cup anyway. If the dog wasn't going to take care of himself, then Shaun would do it for him.

The old lady came in with a mug of milk, and Shaun had a drop of it in his tea, along with Bitzer's cup. The sheep picked it up and felt the heat go through the cup's porcelain to his hooves. Shaun's eyes widened from the scorching tea, and he hurriedly placed it on the window sill Bitzer was leaning against.

Bitzer's ears perked up a little when he saw the tea, and his eyes only fell down to the ground, nervous about taking it. But his stomach was hurting, so he knew his choice, whether it being a choice at all.

He picked up the cup's handle and sipped the hot tea. It went down a treat and warmed his insides.

The elderly lady picked up the plate of biscuits and held it to the dog and sheep.

Shaun bleated happily and took two chocolate chip biscuits. Bitzer envied the sheep, as dogs could not it chocolate, it being poison to them.

When the lady saw Bitzer's worried look, she gasped, realizing that truth and headed into the kitchen to get a packet of ginger cookies.

She handed them to the dog, and Bitzer nodded his head calmly, saying with his eyes that she had done good.

Shaun sipped his tea and only gazed into the fire. The flames were flaring up with their orange and red lighting, the logs beneath them being turned to ash as they fed on the wood to keep alive.

Things felt peaceful in this house, but no one was making any attempt to talk to one another... each just keeping to themselves.

The old lady came over to Bitzer, and pat him on the shoulder, pointing out to the yard at something.

Bitzer couldn't see properly because of the fogged-up window, but the old lady seemed saddened after her gesturing to the outside world.

She patted him twice on the shoulder, before hobbling away back to the kitchen. Shaun listened as he could hear her washing up dishes. He felt bad for her, as she was so feeble looking.

He stood up and came in to help her with the load.

She shook her head, insisting that this was nothing, but Shaun didn't care. He knew she needed help.

Bitzer finished his tea and placed the empty stained cup on the sill.

He sat up and went outside to the frosty cold world.

He looked the direction the old lady had pointed to and headed that way. He soon discovered what she wanted him to see.

There was a small tombstone with a laminated photo stuck to it. The dog looked closely and saw the picture was of a collie. He read the words on the tomb, as it told of the dog dying a few months ago. It made Bitzer feel a pit in his stomach.

So she had also lost a loved one in the last few months. That realisation jolted something inside Bitzer.

When he came back into the cottage, he saw Shaun laughing with the old lady as they finished up the dishes and were just cleaning around the kitchen.

"Baa!" Shaun called over to Bitzer, and the dog waved at him, acknowledging that he heard. The dog went over to the lady, who had a tired but happy expression on her face... and gave her a hug.

Shaun bleated surprised, the old lady looking down to the dog and smiling, tears in her eyes.

She hugged Bitzer back, closing her eyes as a tear or two slipped down her cheeks softly.

Shaun found the scene endearing, and he patted Bitzer on his shoulder, asking him where he had gone.

Bitzer let go of the old lady and pointed Shaun to the backyard. The sheep turned that way, and followed by Bitzer, went to see what the dog was directing him to.

When the sheep had come across the grave, he sighed heavily. So much death... the only constant in life.

Shaun put his arm around Bitzer's shoulder, as the two both looked at the tombstone.

They suddenly heard a call in the distance, and the two snapped out of their sombre thoughts, heading back to the warm cottage.

But Shaun had never got to tell Bitzer of his sighting of the farmer. Afraid to bring it up, but knew he should.

He just needed to find the right moment.

And many a moment weren't right... but sometimes, that was just life.


	6. Chapter 6

As the two headed back to the cottage, Shaun got an idea and giggled to himself. He scooped some snow off from the ground, and balling it up, he threw it at Bitzer.

It hit the dog square in the face, and Bitzer stumbled back, startled. He looked Shaun's way, and the sheep just hid his hooves behind his back, whistling innocently... or very suspiciously.

Bitzer gave a small grin, and scooped up a snowball for his own revenge. He tossed it forward, but Shaun dodged it, rolling on the ground in cheeky laughter.

Bitzer chuckled, and bent down, picking up as much snow as he could and walked on unsteady feet towards Shuan. The sheep suddenly looked above himself, and gasped when he saw Bitzer drop the armful of snow onto his woolly coat. Not only that, but the snow had completely covered Shaun.

Bitzer snickered, and Shaun's head popped out of the freezing white snow, his teeth chattering.

Bitzer suddenly realised that he had gone too far, and pulled Shaun's arm, yanking the sheep out of the freezing cold icy snow.

Shaun stood there shivering, and Bitzer had a flashback of finding the farmer dead. He was terrified that he had caused Shuan, his best friend, to get seriously cold... and so he rushed the sheep inside the warm cottage.

The old lady looked at the shivering sheep, and her eyes widened in horror. She put some more logs on the fire, and placed Shaun in a warm armchair, with a big heavy warm blanket over him.

Bitzer bit his claws in extreme anxiety, and sat down on the ground beside Shaun's chair. All he could be was loyal and there for the sheep. But the thought that this was all his fault entered his minds, and he grabbed his head, shaking it in terror.

There was a sudden knock on the front door, and the elderly lady opened it. She froze when she saw it was the farmer's brother, holding up a picture of Bitzer and Shaun.

She looked into the living room, and Bitzer quickly waved his arms about, giving her the sign to keep quiet.

The lady stared at him confused, until she heard a muffle, and turned back to Blondy. She nervously shook her head, and the blonde man sighed, turning around and leaving her property.

Bitzer wiped his sweaty forehead relieved the man had left.

Shaun had closed his eyes in a painful slumber, and Bitzer wanted to comfort his cold friend. He got another warm blanket and threw it over Shaun's woolly body, but the sheep just blinked opened his eyes, and pat the spot next to him for Bitzer to join in on the heat.

The dog mumbled surprised, but shrugged his shoulders and climbed on the chair next to Shaun.

The two closed their eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

The old lady watched the two from away at the door and went "Awe..." as she watched the two animals snuggle for companionship and warmth.

~x~

Meanwhile, Blondy looked all around the frozen countryside for the missing dog and sheep. He began to dread the worse, thinking that the two had gotten hypothermia from the cold.

As he entered back into the farm after a lengthy search, Timmy looked up at him, the little lamb's big eyes staring at the tall man, amazed.

When Blondy saw the little sheep, he picked Timmy up and blew into his wool as he sobbed and squeezed the lamb close.

The sheep all poked their heads out of the barn, and Timmy squeaked from the big hug. Blondy placed him down to the ground and patted his head as he went away back inside. Something, however, had fallen out of his pocket, and Timmy lifted up a poster that showed a picture of Blitzer and Shaun, saying _Missing_. The sheep all gathered around, and Timmy pointed to the road, remembering the path he had taken the other night before Shaun had made him go home. He took a few steps across the snow but suddenly fell into it. His mother gasped, worried, and picked her son up, putting him on her shoulders, and he pointed ahead.

The sheep all followed his direction, walking in a line out of the farmyard and onto the road.

~x~

Bitzer dreamt a nice dream, as he cuddled into Shaun. It was a dream about the farmer, the ginger middle-aged man throwing a stick into the distance and Bitzer running after it in joy. His tail wagged side to side, and when he collected the stick, the farmer presented him with a bone.

He smiled gleefully and grabbed the bone licking it.

Meanwhile, in the real world, Shaun felt something licking him, and opened his eyes weakly, seeing Bitzer was licking him in his sleep. Shaun bleated at him annoyed and shook the dog. Bitzer slowly awoke, and Shaun just laughed at Bitzer for his dreamlicking.

The two snuggled back into the blanket, and Shaun didn't feel chilly anymore. He stretched his arms and gave a loud yawn.

And because yawns are contagious, Bitzer copied him. The two laughed again, and the old lady came in with a grin on her face, as she handed the two a cup of soup each.

The two cheered and took the hot mugs off her.

Shaun blew on his soup to cool it down, but Bitzer took an eager gulp, and spat his out when it burnt his tongue.

Shaun and the old lady laughed at the dog, and Bitzer just giggled, being more careful as he drank the rest of his soup.

The old lady then went before the two and lifted up the piece of paper Blondy had left with her. The two stiffened in worry, afraid she was going to take them home, but she only pointed at the word of the paper that said, _Missing._

The two looked at one another, and then back at her, and when she saw their concern, she smiled softly. She ripped the poster in half and the two's mouths dropped open.

She pat Bitzer on the head, then Shaun, and left for the kitchen.

The two watched her go, before leaning back on the couch in relief.

When Shaun closed his eyes again, he saw the image of the farmer shaking his head in disapproval of the two. The sheep bounced awake, touching his head as if he was coming down with a fever. But he knew that wasn't it.

What it was, was guilt.


	7. Chapter 7

Shaun looked around the surronding area. The pastures were green and his flock were eating the grass, looking very merry themselves.

Shuan bleated happily, and walked over in gleeful steps to his family.

Timmy was playing with his teddy, and when the small lamb saw his cousin, he waved his hoof about eagerly, coming over and holding his toy in front of Shuan.

When the older sheep looked at it, he gasped, shocked. The teddy wasn't a bear anymore, it was a stuffed small Bitzer.

Shaun felt sick in the stomach, and took the Bitzer toy from Timmy, feeling teardrops swelling around his eyes.

Suddenly there was a howl in the distance and Shaun looked ahead, seeing a wolf in the nearby field.

The sheep all trembled at the sight of him, and just as the wolf was about to lunge at them, they ran to the barn, and slammed the wooden doors closed.

Shuan stood back from the entrance way, and could hear the wolf snarling and growling outside the large barn.

Shaun looked at the Bitzer teddy, and felt tears slip down his cheek. How were they going to protect themselves against a giant wolf?

The wooden doors thumped, being slammed against from the outside, and the sheep were shaking. Then it happened, the doors pounded forward, and swung opened, revealing the beast.

Shaun screamed as he saw his flock get massacred.

It was then that Shaun woke up from the horrifying nightmare, and saw he was alone in the living room of the old lady.

He glanced from side to side, before taking a deep sigh out in relief. He had never had a dream that scary before.

He could hear noise outside the house in the backyard and stood up, looking for what was making that sound.

The glass was all fogged up, but the sheep wiped it with his hoof and looked through it, seeing the old lady shaking a bone at Bitzer. The dog clapped his paws happily and she tossed the bone off into the distance.

Shaun watched as Bitzer chased after it, and leant his head on his hoof, at peace at the sight.

Suddenly there was a doorbell heard dinging in the distance. Shaun yawned, stretching his hooves, before opening the front door.

He gasped amazed.

Right before him was his flock, with Timmy leading the sheep. Shaun bleated happily, and the flock jumped on him, hugging him in joy and relief.

Shaun waved them into the cottage, and the sheep all settled into the living room, as Shuan boiled the kettle for tea.

~x~

The old lady laughed when Bitzer handed her back the bone, and pat the dog softly on his head, patting his hat.

She waved for him to come back inside, and Bitzer "woofed" as he followed her, his tail wagging.

When they entered back into the warm cottage, the old lady froze in her steps when she saw a large flock of sheep drinking tea and hot coco in the living room. The flock all turned they heads to look at her, and pointed their hooves at Shaun. Shaun mumbled under his breath, annoyed at this.

The old lady didn't know what to do, and just stepped into the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of hot coco too.

Bitzer approached the flock and climbed back onto his spot on the armchair, next to Timmy and Shaun.

The dog nudged his head, indicating the large gathering of sheep, and Shaun only shrugged his shoulders, not knowing how to respond to that.

The old lady came back in, and handed Bitzer a cup of tea. Bitzer took it and swallowed down the hot liquid, heating up his insides.

Timmy shook Shaun just then, and pointed to the outside direction that led back to the farm.

Shaun knew that the lamb was trying to ask him if he would come back home with them, and he nudged Bitzer, asking him the same.

Bitzer grew quiet, memories passing through his mind of the farmer being gone, and how Blondy couldn't be a replacement for him.

He bit his lip, and sadly shook his head. When the sheep all saw this, they gasped and got on their knees, begging him to reconsider but the dog had made up his mind.

The sheep all looked distraught, but Bitzer couldn't change the way he felt.

Life had led him somewhere new, somewhere he felt he could start again.

Bitzer looked over to the old lady, and came over to her, placing his tea on the coffee table and begging for her to let him stay.

Shaun watched this terrified, and fell to his own knees, begging the lady to reject Bitzer's plea.

The old lady looked back and forth between the two, and closed her eyes, nodding to Bizter and not Shaun. The sheep all gasped and Bitzer clapped happily, giving the frail lady a big hug.

Shaun felt tears surround his eyes, and they slipped down his cheeks in despair. So did it happen to the sheep, as they cried at this development.

Timmy's mother opened the front door, and began to head out in the cold. Timmy and the flock sadly followed, and Shaun eventually pursued them, but not before looking back over at Bitzer.

Tears were in Shaun's eyes, and Bitzer gazed dowm to the ground, hopelessly feeling the guilt in his heart.

He walked over to give Shaun a goodbye hug, but the sheep only pushed him aside, shaking his head and only turned to leave.

The dog felt so heartbroken, but felt the old lady place her wrinkled hand on his shoulder, and led him back to the warmth of his new home.

~x~

It was a bit of a walk, but the flock eventually reached the farm again. They entered the barn, and snuggled together for warmth because of the cold.

After ten minutes, Blondy stepped in and looked at the chilly sheep. When he noticed Shaun had come back, he grabbed him and shook him asking with his grumble, where was Bitzer the dog?

Shaun shrugged his shoulders, and Blondy grumbled, dropping Shaun to the cold ground, leaving again to do who knows what?

Shaun sighed heavily at the thought of his friend leaving them. But he hoped beyond hope that Bitzer would return home to his loved ones.


	8. Chapter 8

Bitzer stood at the sink, washing the dirty cups and saucers the sheep had left behind them.

The old lady had sunk back into the armchair, turning on the TV to see the news.

Bitzer's paws were in the hot soapy water as he used a sponge to wipe off the stains from the cutlery.

When he came out to the living room, he dropped his cup of tea. Before him, on the screen was a missing animal news story. But that wasn't what frightened him. What it was, was that the animal was a wolf from the local zoo.

The news anchor said that if there was any sighting of the dangerous animal, to call the emergency hotline.

Bitzer was horribly afraid for the sheep.

~x~

Back on the farm, the flock were inside the barn playing cards. Shaun himself was just leaning on his head sadly, as he thought of Bitzer and how the dog chose a stranger over him and the flock.

Shaun just couldn't understand why? Bitzer was his best friend.

It had started to get dark as the cold sun sunk away behind the hills in the distance.

Blondy came into the shed, pouring sheep feed into the large metal dishes. The sheep all hurried over to it, gobbling down their dinner, but Shaun's appetite was gone.

The skinny leader sheep gave out a big sigh, and walked away from his flock. He opened the barn door, and sat on the stone war, staring out into the cold cloudy night.

Timmy noticed his absence and followed his cousin to the freezing outdoors as well. He bleated at Shaun, and Shaun smiled sadly to him. He lifted him onto the space beside him, and Timmy gave Shaun a warm hug.

Soon the sky was completely black, with only the moon breaking through to give light.

Timmy's mother opened the barn door, and waved her son in. Timmy sighed, and jumped off his spot, toddling over to his mum.

Shaun remained there, though, as he gazed at the white moon that lit the sky in a pale soft light.

~x~

Bitzer settled himself down on the mat before the fire, and the old lady handed him a chicken bone for dinner.

He chewed it happily, and when all the meat was gone, he gnawed the bone with his teeth.

The old lady watched sweetly, and patted him on the head again. She brought over a blanket and waved it over him, letting it settle over his body.

Bitzer fell into deep peaceful sleep.

However the dog bounced awake a few hours later when he heard a howl in the night. His ears listened carefully, and a second loud aggressive howl filled the countryside with terror, as it had an unwelcome dangerous visitor.

Bitzer jumped onto his feet, and ran to the front door, unlocking it and gazing out to the frosty world.

And that's when he saw it. A silhouette of a large wolf could be seen high up on the hill. The large predator looked down over the countryside, sniffing the air and licking its mouth when it smelt prey.

THE SHEEP!

Bitzer froze up in terror, watching the wolf run down the hill towards the farm.

~x~

Shaun was getting sleepy up on that wall, and decided that he should probably head back indoors.

He hopped off the stone ledge, and headed back to the barn, when suddenly the wolf jumped over him and landed right in front of the door.

And that's when Shaun realized that his dream had been a prophecy. He bleated afraid, and turned to dash away from the predator.

The wolf charged after him. Shaun fled to the farmhouse cat door, and rammed through it. He stumbled back on his legs as the wolf smashed its head in after him, but the big animal was too large to fit through. The wolf suddenly got an idea, and pulled its head out of the cat door, turning its gaze at the barn.

Shaun watched through the window terrified. He looked around the dark house for some sort of weapon. He spotted an ax and climbed through the cat door, the large ax in his hooves.

The wolf crept towards the barn of sleeping sheep, until it heard something hit the metal pipe of the house, hard.

The wolf turned around, and saw Shaun standing there with a large ax being gripped in his hooves,

The wolf licked its frothing mouth, and began approaching him.

Shaun was terrified, but he swung the ax forward, the wolf swooping under it to avoid injury.

Shaun almost lost his balance from the attack, and lifted the ax up into the air again for protection.

Without warning the wolf lunged through the air, Shaun not having enough time to react.

The wolf landed on him, slamming him to the ground. Saliva dripped from its mouth onto Shaun's face and the sheep bleated for help.

Just as the wolf was about to bite his neck, it was rammed off. The animal toppled to the ground, and Shaun looked to his side, seeing Bitzer there with raging eyes.

The wolf stood back on its all fours, and growled at him. Bitzer growled back, Shuan getting on his legs and hiding behind his friend.

The wolf leapt through the air and Bitzer ducked, the large animal hitting the ground. But it jumped again and this time pinned Bitzer with its large body.

Just before the wolf bit off Bitzer's head, it flared its body around in agony.

Bitzer looked up and saw Shaun had swung the ax into the wolf's neck, piercing him with the sharp metal.

The wolf gasped heavily before dropping dead onto Bitzer.

The dog lay there uncomfortable, before pushing the wolf off him. Shaun gave him a hand up and the two of them panted there from the exhausting fight.

When the two looked into one another's eyes, they both smiled, before giving each other a warm hug.

When the two let go of each other, Bitzer saluted Shaun and began to head back to his new home.

Shaun's mouth opened, gob-smacked at Bitzer's choice.

The sheep grew angry and yelled at Bitzer, frustrated with his friend.

Bitzer turned around, seeing the outraged Shaun, and the dog only shrugged his shoulders. What else could he do?

The loud commotion outside had led to the lights of the house to be turned on, and Blondy came out a matter of seconds later to see what was wrong.

He rubbed his eyes, mistified when he spotted the dog, alive and well.

Bitzer growled angrily at Shaun., but the sheep didn't care. His friend belonged here, in the farm.

Blondy lifted Bitzer up and gave him a big hug, thankful he was alive and well.

He led the dog inside, and Shaun waved cheekily to Bitzer.

But that wouldn't be the last of it all.


	9. Chapter 9

Bitzer found himself in the dog house, literally. Blondy had chained him to his wooden small house, and the dog sighed heavily as he lay his head on his outstretched arms. Dawn was coming soon, but Bitzer couldn't feel any happiness over this.

Blondy had rung the police about the dead wolf on his property and they assured him they'd be around the next day.

Shaun gazed out through the barn window at Bitzer in his misery. Shaun felt a sinking feeling in his chest. Like he knew what was happening to Bitzer was wrong.

Maybe he _should_ be with the old lady. Being on the farm was obviously causing him great pain. Shaun couldn't sleep well that night, and sighed, closing his eyes in slight ache, wandering over to the dog and tapping him on the shoulder.

Bitzer's eyes were closed tightly, and it soon became apparent that he was trying to sleep but failing.

When he noticed the small tap, he stiffened up and turned his sight onto Shaun.

"Baa," Shaun said, sitting down beside him and smiling nervously.

"Woof," Bitzer muttered lifelessly. He turned around and went into his doghouse, the sound of chains following.

Shaun sighed feeling helpless. He looked back at the barn and saw the other sheep had awoken, watching the two and the drama.

Shaun folded his arms annoyed and walked back towards them annoyed. The sheep all huddled back inside the warm barn, with Shaun looking back out at Bitzer one more time, worried.

Bitzer felt slight heat come from outside, and stepped out of his dog house, looking at the red sun rising over the frosty land.

The dog was tired, but he didn't care. By the sign of the sky, he knew today would be as miserable as the previous weeks.

The rooster stood up on the stone wall and called loudly for the animals of the farm to wake up.

Bitzer only pulled his hat down over his eyes, tired and stressed from this display.

He went over towards the barn with his checkboard but was yanked back by the chain. Bitzer looked to see that it was tied to his collar.

A moment later, Blondy snatched the board off him and rattled the barn for the sheep to get up and out onto the fields. Bitzer watched him, shocked. Blondy just ushered him back towards his dog house.

Bitzer huffed annoyed. He took a deep inhale to calm him and went back into his small house, the chains rattling with every movement he made.

~x~

Blondy poured the feed into the metal dishes and pulled it out to the field, the sheep all walking over to it and filling their bellies.

Shaun didn't feel hungry, in fact, he felt sick to his stomach. He turned his eyes over to Bitzer's wooden house and took a few trots toward it, but Blondy stepped in front of him. He shook his head and lifted Shaun up, carrying him over to the feed.

Shaun bleated angrily and upset, and that seemed to waken Bitzer up from his melancholy.

The dog caught sight of the mistreatment, and barked loudly, furious as he ran to the field, but nearly choked on his collar. The stupid chain!

Shaun was placed down on the wet soggy grass, and the sheep glared up at Blondy. The tall man just laughed and pat Shaun hard on his fluffy woollen top.

He walked away laughing and Shaun only stuck out his tongue, annoyed by him.

Suddenly there was a sound off in the distance, and the sheep looked over the stone walls to see a small old mini car was driving towards the farm.

The windows were all fogged up, but Shaun could just about make out who it was. Through the fogged up glass, he recognize the driver as the old lady he and Bitzer had stayed with.

She parked her mini against the tractor and climbed out on skinny frail legs. She pulled out a cane and dug it into the sloppy snow, walking in small steps towards the house.

Shaun bleated eagerly, running to the stone wall and shouting over at the dog.

Bitzer ignored him, but his ears perked up, listening carefully to the sound of small footsteps. He finally relinquished and looked up, seeing the frail old lady.

Bitzer blinked surprised, and only smiled overjoyed. He jumped up and began to run towards her, but his chain yanked him back.

The lady gasped at the sight. Moments later Blondy stepped out to see what all the commotion was over.

He recognized the old lady from the other day, and approached her, suspiciously. The little lady pointed to Bitzer, and held out a ripped picture of the dog from her pocket.

Blondy glared at her, and she pat her lap, calling over the dog. Bitzer began to happily walk towards her, but Blondy slammed his boot onto the chain, pulling the dog back in pain.

Bitzer coughed in pain, and Shaun gasped when he saw this. He whistled to the sheep and they all nodded their heads. They jumped over the stone wall and landed in front of Bitzer's chain. They looked for where the beginning of the chain was and found it anchored in the ground with a steel peg.

They lined up and pulled the chain with so much force it unbuckled from Bitzer's collar and was yanked from the peg that had kept it in place.

The old lady pat her lap, calling Bitzer over. Blondy became apprehensive and waved at Bitzer. He was trying to get the dog to pick him.

Bitzer looked between the two of them, not knowing where to go.

And that's when he saw him.

The old farmer behind them in the distance, glowing white and smiling kindly to his old dog. Shaun and the flock looked over too and froze terrified when they saw the ghost. It was the same ghost Shaun had seen days ago at the old lady's house.

And Bitzer, well he knew who he was going to run too. Whether alive... or dead.


	10. Chapter 10

Bitzer ran towards the ghost. The flock's mouths dropped opened as they looked before themselves at the pale foggy farmer apparition.

The dog jumped up, wanting to land in his deceased owner's arms, but he only went through him.

The two alive humans looked at Bitzer complexed. But that was because people couldn't see spirits.

The animals didn't know this, and Shaun took a step towards the ghost, nervously. The farmer spotted Shaun and the sheep, and waved to them, happily.

The flock all gulped nervously. Bitzer looked back at them and waved them forward as if there was nothing to fear.

Shaun bit the bullet first and walked over to the ghost. The farmer pat Shaun on the head, but his hand just went through him. The farmer laughed at this, and Bitzer did too. Shaun and the flock looked at the two confused, and only shrugged, letting out bleats of laughter themselves.

Blondy and the old lady looked between one another then back at the animals.

When the ghost glanced up, he stiffened afraid when he saw his younger brother. The farmer pointed his white foggy finger at him and suddenly a vision came on to the sheep and dog.

They saw in the vision, Blondy making a cake at his house. But the powder he put into the desert... it was cyanide! He then delivered it to the farmer. When the farmer had gotten peckish, he opened the cream cake up, and swallowed it whole. By the time he had stepped outside the farm, the poison was in his blood and from heart failure that followed, he collapsed dead on the ground.

The two living people couldn't see the vision that the animals were, and Blondy pushed the old lady out towards her car, trying to get rid of her.

Bitzer's and the sheep's eyes were in tears, and they turned toward Blondy, tackling him to the ground. Bitzer shouted at him, and dug his paw into Blondy's pocket, pulling out a bag of cyanide.

The lady gasped, and Bitzer growled at Blondy, furious.

The man stepped back afraid. The sheep gathered around him before getting the chain and tying him up against a wooden post.

When the cops arrived a few hours later, they were surprised to see Blondy in such a state, but once the evidence was handed over, they handcuffed him and pulled him away to the police car.

The police took away the dead body of the wolf as well, leaving only the animals and the old lady at the farm.

The lady opened her arms up, and Bitzer fell into them for a hug.

He looked up when he heard a whistle call him and he smiled warmly. He saw his owner standing before the setting sun, and Bitzer let go of the woman, coming over to his owner. Shaun and the flock followed, and Shaun nodded to the ghost, with a kind soft smile.

The farmer's spirit nodded to the sheep, and then to Bitzer. He waved goodbye, and the animals all gasped as before them it was like the sun opened up into a white distant light, with spirits of people waving at the farmer with welcoming loving eyes.

Bitzer watched his owner head towards heaven, and tears ran down Bitzer's cheeks. Shaun was tearing up too, and soon all the animals were crying.

When the farmer had gone into the white light, it suddenly blasted over the land, and the golden sun returned as if nothing had happened.

Bitzer took a heavy sigh out, but he was at peace. He knew now, they all did, that their farmer had gone to a better place.

Shaun looked at Bitzer with warm eyes, and hugged him tightly, patting Bitzer on the back with his hoof.

The dog froze at the hold, but shut his eyes, nodding his head and smiling softly. When Shaun let go of him, Bitzer nodded to him, and the two shook one another's paw and hoof.

The flock all went, "Daw!" and the best mates looked nervously away from one another, embarrassed. Bitzer chuckled, Shaun giggled, and the flock all laughed gingerly.

The little old lady took over the farm, and her grown-up children came around, helping it keep functioning.

But this story is about the dog and sheep seeing the sun that day turn a beautiful red, a deep rich colour that lit the sky in hues of pink and orange.

As the old saying goes, _red in the evening, shepherd's greeting._ And it truly was a beautiful red sunset.

Bitzer was home, and the land felt like it was alive again with hope and loved ones.

The old lady sat the rocking chair out on the porch, and looked at the night sky spreading all through the atmosphere.

Bitzer sat on the stone wall looking up at the sky full of stars. Shaun sat down beside him, and the two nodded warmly to one another.

Shaun pointed his hoof up to a falling star splitting through the night, and the two closed their eyes, making a wish.

Bitzer's wish was for his family, the flock, farm animals and the old lady to be safe and healthy.

Shaun's wish was for Bitzer to be out of pain, and happy.

Though he would never tell his friend his wish.

He looked at Bitzer's smiling face, and felt warm inside, smiling himself. He put his arm around Bitzer's shoulder and the two gazed up into the never-ending universe.

Time stood still for the two when their wishes had been made, but now it was back on track.

And their wishes... well, let's just say... they became true.

At that moment... in that moment... they had nothing to lose.

They were with their family. They were with friends. They were home.

Bitzer and Shaun... they were where they always belonged.


End file.
